Hands in my Pocket
by gingervitality
Summary: Rachel slipped into Quinn's room one morning to apologize. Quinn thought she had the upper hand in the situation… she's never been so wrong. (Note: Kinda cliffhanger ending.) /This is my entry for Faberry Week: Roommates.


Author's Note: A very big thanks to Giz for reading the first draft and not thinking that this sucks :P

Quinn wakes up to a soft body hugging her back tightly. An arm is draped in her ribcase, falling very closely to the bottom of her breasts. With the very erotic dream that she just had, Quinn is finding it very difficult to breathe right now. She's still feeling electric spasms in all parts of her body, especially somewhere down there. _If you know what she means._

Only one person magically appears in her bed – her roommate Rachel. _But how? _She's very sure she locked her door last night.

_And why?_ They have not been in speaking terms since the night before, their movie night. That movie night when Rachel didn't actually _watch the movie_ but practically just look at the screen when she's not too busy texting Brody. That movie night when Rachel wore the shortest shorts ever, showcasing those tanned legs. _Sexy. Jesus Quinn, stop it!_

She exhales deeply, pushing away all the dirty images flashing in her mind right now (basically the things she wants to do with those legs). However, it's not really helping that she hears Rachel moan. It's also not helping that her legs are rubbing against hers. Quinn tries to clear her mind, trying to think about cats, rainbows, unicorns, Nutella, and Neil Patrick Harris.

Her vision of Neil Patrick Harris (carrying cats) riding a unicorn over the rainbow while eating Nutella is cut short when feels soft lips ghosting at the back of her neck. "Morning, grumpy," Rachel huskily mumbled.

Quinn slowly turns around to face the brunette, her right eyebrow in a perfect quirk. "Wow, your keys fit in my door now, how amusing," she says sarcastically, maintaining her stare at Rachel's eyes. _Oh those brown eyes. Our babies will have blonde-haired and brown eyes._

Rachel yawns and smiles widely, "I did not in any way try mimicking your talent of opening locks using a nail filer. Also, Allie did not in any way showed compassion, which may I make a note of was only after watching me struggling for about an hour, and gave me a duplicate key of your room which was hidden in the freezer. Ofcourse, your duplicate key is in the freezer, how stupid of me to not guess," Rachel explained and Quinn smiles a bit, boosting Rachel's confidence.

"What actually happened was I climbed that window like how they do it in the movies," Rachel continued, pointing towards left, "That's a very huge sacrifice. I could've died! Now you have to remember and consider that when I say my apology speech later."

"Who says I'm mad?" Quinn asked sarcastically again.

"Well for one, you locked your door. You know I love sleeping in your bed and locking your door was clearly a sign that you want to keep me out," Rachel shrugs. "And… you've been ignoring me for the past two days?"

Quinn rolls her eyes, one of her hand resting on Rachel's waist. She huffs and pouts, her gaze moving away from Rachel, "I know it was your long-time crush Brody finally texting you and getting to know you. Maybe it's really selfish of me because if that Brody makes you happy, then who am I to hold that back?" Quinn sighed bitterly then added, "I just… it's movie night, it's supposed to be _our_ night, my exclusive Rachel time. "

"I'm really, really sorry, okay?" Rachel caresses Quinn's cheeks. "Forgive me, pretty please?"

"Uh huh."

"I swear in the name of all my Barbra Streisand memorabilia that I won't do it again."

"Uh huh."

"We will have a special date night, at somewhere special, and all my attention would be yours—only yours."

"Uh huh."

"I'd dedicate my first album to you."

"Uh huh."

Rachel smiles adoringly, still confident even at the lack of enthusiasm being shown by Quinn. "If I cook you some bacon for breakfast even if I disgust it and make you a bacon sandwich for snack, will you stop ignoring me?"

"Uh—" Quinn smirks. "I'll think about it."

"Wow, and that was my second to the last card! Fine. Last card. Wanna make-out?"

Quinn laughs. "Not gonna work for me, superstar."

"You don't want my kisses?" Rachel says, pouting.

Quinn pinches Rachel's cheeks. _You don't know how much I've been dreaming for it_. "I'm pretty sure you're just bluffing me. You won't kiss me anyway."

"Try me. All for making Quinn Fabray to forgive me?" Rachel replies, one of her hands now rubbing up and down Quinn's arms and Quinn has to again think of Neil Patrick Harris (carrying cats) riding a unicorn over the rainbow while eating Nutella. "I'd do anything."

_Anything, Rachel?_ _If only_. "Just hook me up with that chick on your ballet class and we're even."

Rachel heaves a dramatic sigh. "No. No. No. Never in my lifetime. I've told you before and I'm telling you again, Ashley's a bitch! Anyone but her!"

"You're proud to admit that you're a bitch," Quinn looked straight into Rachel's eyes, "yet I love you just the same."

Quinn's sure Rachel breathing stops for a bit and she momentarily thinks it's about her mentioning the L word but she realizes that Rachel's just thinking of a witty comeback. "I'm a very talented, lovable, adorable, sweet, endearing, enchanting, and amiable bitch. She's just a bitch. Know the difference." Rachel closes her eyes in frustration. "I really don't know why people even like her!"

Quinn's reply is quick. "Because she's hot!"

"And I'm not?" Rachel challenges.

"Since when did this conversation become Ashley versus Rachel?" Quinn asks, her eyebrows furrowed. She's winning this banter, and she's loving it.

Or so she thinks.

Because Rachel's off-guard reaction morphed into a smile, and Quinn of all people knows what that look is all about. It's that same look that Rachel wore during the April Fool's Day meeting a few nights ago when she suggested to do something very evil to that snob bartender—the I'm-owning-this-and-anyone-who-argues-against-me-w ill-definitely-cry look. "Since that day when I realized that I can't accept the fact that you stopped crushing on me and now harboring that same crush on that bitch. As a concerned friend, I feel the need to intervene when I know your standard's like, going down below sea level."

Quinn flushes deep red, her eyes widens comically before blinking rapidly. "How did you- What- How have- Who told you?!"

"Confirmed then," Rachel shrugs enjoying Quinn's reaction. Last night, she talked to Allie about how worried she was that Quinn's still angry at her. Allie, who just came from a party and obviously drunk told her not to worry—that Quinn wouldn't stay mad for so long because Rachel will always be her star. That, and some more revelations. "Definitely not Allie," she playfully replies.

"ALLIE!" Quinn screams and Rachel laughs.

Rachel laughs even harder when Allie's reply was an equally loud, "BACON FOR LUNCH AND DINNER ALL WEEK THEN!"

"Everybody thinks they can always buy me with bacon," Quinn says mournfully, forgetting the topic for a while. When she looks back at grinning Rachel though, the panic set in again. "It was just a phase!"

"Uh huh."

"I mean, you were wearing that shortest white shorts you have and that very revealing top when you moved in!"

"Uh huh."

"You—" Quinn stutters as Rachel leans closer. "Every morning, after your Elliptical exercises, you go to the kitchen to drink water and you're covered in sweat and that's the sexiest thing I've ever seen." Quinn licked her lips, remembering those moments.

"Uh huh."

"You're attractive by the standards of many! Everyone likes you! I'm just like everyone else, so I am allowed to like you, right?" Quinn bantered.

"Uh huh."

Quinn sighs. "Sure I had this stalker-ish behaviour and went stuttering just talking to you, or dream about us getting married in the Central Park… but I got over it already! You won't ever like me, and I have learned to accept that fact already."

"Uh-" Rachel pauses and raises her eyebrows. "You did? You don't like me anymore?" Rachel asks. "Nope, don't bother answering, I know of a way to confirm that." Rachel cups Quinn's cheek and tilts her head a bit. Quinn's lips opened a bit, her heart beating really fast, and amidst the mixture of emotions she has right now, Quinn closes her eyes anticipating what will be Rachel's next move is.


End file.
